USS Deletham
(Block I/T)|row1 = Star cruiser|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet **Ktarn Fleet|service_period = |yard = San Francisco Fleet Yards|launched = Stardate 83787.52|commissioned = Starrdate 83794.98|length = 1061.1 meters|beam = 371.88 meters|draft = 147.92 meters|crew_complement = 2,494|defenses = Deflector shields|auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 17 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image2 = Deletham plaque.jpg|caption2 = Dedication plaque of the Deletham|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 18 type-XII beam arrays 4 variable-payload torpedo launchers|image1 = Deletham at New Romulus.png|name(s) = USS Deletham|rihan = Lloannen'rrhiet Deletham|tlhingan_hol = aD'eSe 'ejDo' D'eletlham|mass = 6,622,050 metric tons}} :“In battle it is the cowards who run the most risk; bravery is a rampart of defense.” – Sallust The USS Deletham (NCC-97011), Rihan for "The Defender," was an tactical variant (Block I/T) star cruiser in service to Starfleet in the early 25th century. History Wanting to make a good impression on the Federation’s new allies, President Aennik Okeg asked Starfleet Command to name one of the new starships to honor the Romulan Republic. The USS Denver, a tactical variant, was only weeks away from leaving the San Francisco Fleet Yards at that time and was renamed the USS Deletham, meaning “defender” in Rihan.[[Story:What's in a Name?|''What's in a Name?]] The starship left space dock on Stardate 83787.52 (3 October 2409) and was officially commissioned three days later. Due to his good relations with Republic leaders, Vice Admiral Sysary was given command of the ''Deletham and the vessel was assigned to the Federation embassy on New Romulus. Through Admiral Sysary’s close friendship with Riov Tzenek of the Republican Navy, the Deletham also became a test bed for new Romulan technologies. At the beginning of Operation Delta Rising, Vice Admiral Sysary was reassigned to the Delta Quadrant where he took command of the . Command of the Deletham was then transferred to Captain Hiyiss R’Mala. Personnel The Deletham's crew consisted of members of the Human, Trill, Vulcan, Klingon, Bolian, Gorn, Saurian, Bajoran, Jelna-Rigelian, Andorian, Romulan, and Reman species, as well as androids and photonics. Senior staff The following served as senior staff of the Deletham: * Commanding officer ** VADM Sysary (2409-2410) ** CPT Hiyiss R'Mala (2410-): Caitian female from Cait. * Executive officer ** CMDR Tzenek (2409-2410) ** CMDR Faisal Khushrenada (2410-): Human male from Earth. * Chief operations officer **LTCMDR Erca Lilil Zolr (2409-): Tellarite female from Tellar Prime. * Chief tactical officer ** CMDR Shelana zh'Ohini (2409-2410) ** LTCMDR Sariah Powell (2410-): Human female born on the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D) USS Enterprise-D]. * Chief engineering officer ** CMDR Tharel ch'Soph (2409-): Andorian male from Andoria. * Chief science officer **LTCMDR Guilherme Barbosa (2409-): Human male from Earth. * Chief security officer **LTCMDR Vaarin Chyret (2409-): Bajoran female from Bajor. * Chief medical officer ** LTCMDR Suna Jucsia (2409-): Betazoid female from Betazed. * Chief conn officer ** LT Tuo Doss (2409-): Bolian male from Luna. Auxiliary craft * [[USS Rampart|USS Rampart]] (NCC-97032), light escort * Navaratnas (NCC-96994), runabout * Samsa (NCC-96980), runabout * Concord (NCC-96333), shuttle * Abettor (NCC-96397), shuttle * Chanakya (NCC-96857), runabout * Runnymede (NCC-96818), runabout * 4 Type 11 shuttlecraft * 8 Type-20 shuttlepods * 6 Cargo Management Units Appendices Connections References Category:Federation starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Starships